Zap
| }} Zap is a supervillain in the Coalition of Corruption with the power to control electricity. He has personal aspirations for world domination, but lacks a plan for doing so. Among the superhuman community, he is considered one of the most incompetent supervillains around. History Zap, a solo villain at the time, frequently fought against Fade, who foiled his various attempts to rob banks. Zap soon began to consider Fade his nemesis, although he didn't realize Fade only thought of him as occasional nuisance. He also found another enemy in the form of Thrasher, who often went after the same targets Zap did. Thrasher, who didn't like anyone between him and his money, frequently drew much enjoyment out of beating up Zap when the opportunity presented itself. During one fight with Fade, Frigid, and Slash, he managed to hit Frigid with a lucky hit from a lightning bolt, unknowingly undoing psychic blocks placed on her by Perception. Fade accidentally blurted out Jen's name, which Zap remembered after he was sent to prison. After escaping he attempted to track down Frigid, but since he only had a first name to go on, he simply tried hunting down everyone with that name. He was quickly apprehended by Fade and handed over to the League of Salvation. ''Honor Among Thieves'' Shortly after Zap's arrest, Fade vanished for about a year, much to Zap's satisfaction. However, a year later, Zap began seeing news reports which placed Fade in New York City. Fearing that Fade might have found a new nemesis, Zap immediately started making his way to New York. To try and make connections in New York, Zap accepted a job as a henchmen for a woman named Varya Lyonyina, who wanted him to help pull a heist. Zap arrived at Varya's hideout and met the other members of this team. To his disappointment, one of the villains he'd be working with was Thrasher. However, he also met a villain named Recall, who he started to harbor feelings towards. Varya explained what the team was after: they were to attack a mansion belonging to the Coalition, and steal the contents of a hidden safe. Zap was worried about stealing from the Coalition of Corruption, but followed through with it anyway. The team arrived at the mansion, and while Thrasher and the others searched the mansion for guards, Recall and Zap worked on opening the safe. Recall managed to crack the safe, and found a fragment of crimson crystal within. However, they were attacked by Midnight, who had easily defeated the other members of their team. He was about to kill Recall when Zap tried to attack him, hurling a bolt of lightning. To his surprise, the fragment absorbed the energy then exploded, blowing a large hole in Midnight's mansion. Zap and Recall fled in the confusion, and discovered the rest of the team had fled. Hiding in the woods, Zap and Recall considered their options. Having suffered a psychic attack, Recall didn't think she could examine the crystal yet, and figured their best option was to get back to Varya. They hitched a ride on a train back to New York, only to be attacked by Apparition for the fragment. He took out the supports for a bridge, and the train started to fall into a river. Recall wanted to save the train's driver, but Zap stopped her, knowing they wouldn't get out in time. Recall was furious at Zap, much to his confusion. They stopped at a motel for the night, where Recall examined the fragment. They were attacked by a villain named Liquiform, who had been sent to recover the fragment and kill Zap, who the Coalition had assumed was in charge. Due to his water-based powers, Zap was able to beat him, forcing Liquiform to flee. Recall revealed that the fragment was part of a larger gauntlet that fed off electricity, which Varya could use to rule the world. She wanted to take the fragment to the League, but Zap knocked her out and took the fragment. He took Recall and the fragment, and got on a train bound for New York. Unfortunately, Recall easily broke through the ropes he'd tied her up with, and took the fragment back. They arrived at a trainyard in New York City, where they were attacked by Thrasher, sent to recover the fragment. Recall was injured in the fight, and Zap attacked Thrasher, not wanting to see Recall killed. However, because he still wanted to finish his mission, he knocked Recall out after getting her to safety. Leaving Recall behind, Zap tried to get the fragment to Varya before Thrasher found him, assuming he wouldn't be happy Zap attacked him. Despite this, Thrasher found him, and pursued Zap into a subway tunnel. Zap managed to loose Thrasher when Midnight showed up again, after the fragment as well, and the two villains got into a fight. Fleeing through the tunnel, Zap found Varya waiting for him, telling him to hand over the fragment. Zap was hesitant at first, then refused, stating that if he did give to to Varya, she'd need him to keep the fragment's at full charge. He'd be a liability, and locked up for his own safety. Varya sent one of her henchmen after him, and he fought back, forgetting that he was still carrying the fragment. The electricity fused the fragments into the gauntlet, which Varya put back on. Midnight showed up and tried to fight her, but was quickly defeated. She attacked Zap, who started absorbing the electricity. She poured more energy into the gauntlet, unwittingly draining electricity from her own body and killing herself. Unfortunately, the gauntlet was on a buildup to exploding, which would destroy all of New York City. As Midnight fled the city, Zap was forced to decide what to do. Knowing he'd never get out of the city in time, Zap was forced to do the one thing he'd hoped never to do: save the world. He absorbed the electricity from the gauntlet, destroying it in the process. Unable to contain the energy, Zap discharged it into the subway tunnel, causing a power failure. Zap went off to find Recall, but found she was already gone. He then ran into Fade, who mistakenly believed he was trying to rob an ATM. Zap tried to fight him, but discovered that draining the gauntlet had drained his own electrical reserves as well. He was quickly beaten by Fade, who took him to the League. To Save The World! After escaping from prison once again, Zap attempted to rob a bank. He got into a fight with Fade, and fled in a stolen police car. He eventually lost control of the car, and plunged into the New York harbor. He was rescued by Fade, who then knocked him unconscious and left him for the police. While in prison, he met another supervillain named Dread, who had also fought Fade and determined he was an employee of Logan Industries. After escaping once again, Zap attempted to attack Fade in what he thought was his civilain identity. Unfortunately, he picked the wrong employee of Logan Industries, which he only realized when Fade showed up to stop him. After being nearly beaten by Fade and Zoo, they were interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Mystery, who wanted Zap to join the Coalition. Eager to move up in the supervillain world, Zap agreed, and after failing to beat Fade again, was taken away by Mystery. As it turned out, they had noticed Zap's talent at escaping from custody, and wanted to exploit it. Zap was to get himself thrown in prison, then break out with whoever the Coalition wanted. Zap agreed, and helped break out the Coalition operative Hivemind. On one of these missions, Zap found himself captured by the supervillain Stretch. He was working for Frigid, now a supervillain, and she wanted to use him as an attempt to turn Fade over to her side. She reminded Fade that by undoing Perception's mental blocks, Zap had caused her turn to villainy. It seemed like Fade was about to kill Zap, but instead freed him and attacked Frigid. Feeling he owed Fade after he saved him from drowning, Zap agreed to help Fade this time. Upon discovering Thrasher was part of Frigid's team, he attacked him, with little success. He did find he had much better luck against Stretch after being thrown outside into the rain; the water amplifying his electric powers and allowing him to defeat the supervillain. Several days later, Zap helped bust Dread out of an armored car after he'd gone on another rampage. He offered to recruit him into the Coalition, and they fled off into the night. Relationship with Other Characters Zap has a fierce hatred of Fade, considering him to be his nemesis. Before the Coalition recruited him, almost all of his crimes seemed to involve trying to get revenge on Fade. Among other supervillains, Zap is considered something of a joke and not taken seriously. In particular, Thrasher enjoys abusing Zap, and in turn Zap has a severe hatred of him. The only person who didn't consider him the subject of mockery was the then-villain Recall, who even then still developed a dislike of him. As one of the few people he knew who was nice to him, Zap briefly felt romantic affections towards Recall, although she didn't show any signs of sharing those feelings. Abilities and Skills Zap is an electrokinetic, but possesses only a limited control over his powers. Zap rarely uses his powers for anything other than firing off bolts of lightning indiscriminately, almost never considering using his powers in other ways. Combined with his lack of combat skills, Zap is generally outmatched among other superhumans, although he tends to put up a good fight before going down. However, he has shown effectiveness against non-powered opponents, such as guards or police. Despite his apparent lack of talent, Zap has proven to be skilled in one area. He has demonstrated a particular knack for breaking out of prisons, rarely staying locked up in one place for very long. Zap's talent at escaping was enough to convince the Coalition to recruit him, despite his lack of skill in almost all other areas. Category:Coalition of Corruption Category:Chronicler of Ko-Koro